My Heart and Yours
by PoptartsAndBooks
Summary: When Sophie confesses her love to Linh, the two of them meet rebuttal from jealous ex-boyfriends, overprotective siblings, and even rules the Council has hidden from the rest of the Lost Cities. Solinh shippers! Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Makeover Time!

**This is my very first fanfiction on this site, so please, no hate! Please leave constructive criticism! And remember to Favorite, follow, and review.**

Sophie's alarm clock gave off an obnoxiously loud ring. She rolled over and sighed, then remembered what was happening today. She threw back her blankets and clapped her hands to open her window. A plate of breakfast appeared in Sophie's room, clearly, Edaline's doing. Butterflies began fluttering in Sophie's stomach.

Linh. Sophie was going to tell Linh that she liked her.

In the elven world, Sophie had learned that being LGBT was not discriminated against as much as in the human world. As like most things. And who knows, maybe Linh would like her back.

Of course, being Sophie's best friend, Biana knew ALL about this. The brunette was coming over now, according to Sophie's texts. Dex had gotten his hands on the newest iPhone from Fitz, and had remodeled all of their Imparters to be an even better version of one. Sure enough, a minute of pacing later, Biana glittered into sight in Sophie's room.

Biana was striking, as usual. A casual white and gold dress hung off of her lithe frame, making her turquoise eyes shimmer. Her chocolatey brown hair hung in waves down the back of the dress, and she bounced on her golden flats as she said "MAKEOVER TIME!"

Sophie wanted to groan, but she was actually excited about this makeover. "Remember, Biana, nothing too over the top. I want to look casual, yet striking." Sophie blushed, realizing how cheesy that sounded. Sophie stole a glance at Biana, who was pretending to write it down, and both girls burst out laughing. Once they had recovered from their fit, Biana grabbed Sophie's wrist and pulled her into the bathroom. Sophie shut her eyes as Biana flitted around her, applying shadows and highlights and whatever other makeup things she wanted to. Biana twirled Sophie around, and Sophie opened her eyes. She was facing away from the mirror. Biana took her out of the bathroom and Sophie sat down on a plush couch. Biana stood behind her, delicately weaving Sophie's hair. By the gentle tugging, Sophie would have guessed that it was a braid. Then Biana stepped back.

Biana opened Sophie's closet, gasping. "Sophie, you have so many good clothes in here!" Sophie rolled her eyes.

"I know. It's getting ridiculous."

"So, are we doing a dress?" Since most of the clothes Sophie owned were dresses, she nodded. Biana squealed. Biana picked out a cute blue dress with white lace on the very bottom. Sophie slipped into it, and Biana made a few adjustments to the makeup. Then Biana finally let Sophie take a glance at herself.

Sophie gasped. She looked absolutely stunning. The blue dress was tight at the top, bringing out what few curves Sophie had. Her face looked soft and new, and her hair was in a braided bun, a few curls framing her face. Her brown eyes shimmered, and Sophie smiled. She was ready.


	2. The Kiss

**Oh god, this chapter is cheesy :/**

Sophie pulled out a crystal and light-leaped to Tam and Linh's new apartment. She saw a ball of shadows and realized that Tam must be training. She smiled. She'd get to see Linh, with her silvery-blue eyes and silver-tipped hair, alone. She knocked on the door, waiting for Linh to open the door. When she came to the door, Sophie's heart jumped. Butterflies began to swim up to her throat, and she couldn't help it. The words flew out of her mouth and floated between them.

"Linh, I love you." Linh's eyes glittered with confusion, shock, and an emotion Sophie couldn't quite place. Sophie then hid her eyes behind her hair as Linh struggled for words.

"I-Wha-uh-I-I love you too." Linh began blushing furiously as Sophie gasped.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Linh's voice stuttered.

Sophie squealed her eyes on Linh's pink lips. "C-can I?" Linh nodded.

Sophie and Linh leaned in and their lips met. Sophie's hands were on Linh's waist and Linh's hands were in Sophie's hair. All Sophie knew was that this was where she was supposed to be.

They were perfect.

"What the h**l is happening?" Tam's furious voice rang out from behind them and Linh and Sophie pulled apart quickly. Tam stalked over to Sophie and growled: "What are you doing to her?"

Linh placed her hands on her brother's chest. "Tam." Tam growled.

"No, Linh. She was hurting you without your permission." Tam pulled back his fist to punch Sophie, but Linh jumped in front.

"She asked me very clearly, Tam. I-I love her. And if you want to get in between us, you can leave."

Tam was very clearly shocked. He shook his head and walked into their apartment, muttering. Sophie gave Linh one last hug and an adoring look, before leaping back to Havenfield.

**Linh's POV**

Linh lay in her room, watching the water lanterns and the fish in them. She pressed her hands over her chest, thinking about Sophie. All of a sudden, the door banged open. Linh sat up quickly to see Tam, fuming.

"What on earth is going on here?" Tam paced the room, as Linh shrank back. She knew her brother would never hurt her, but he was still strong, male, and violent. Finally, Tam sat down on the floor. "Explain."

Linh took a deep breath. "Tam, I knew you've always thought I would be with a guy. And honestly, I did too! But after Keefe, I realized that I don't actually like guys. I like girls. And-" She paused, knowing this part would be hardest. "Sophie? S-She's the girl of my dreams."

Tam ran his hand through his hair, the silver tips hanging in front of his eyes. He let out a slow breath. "Li-linh?" She gave him a worried glance and pulled him close to her. "I'll never leave you."

Linh smiled. "I know."

**See? SUPER cheesy. But please follow, favorite, and review!**

**-poptarts**


	3. Linh's Flashback

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm running out of ideas LOL.**

Once Tam left to go read, Linh's mind switched to flutters. Replaying that moment, that kiss.

_Linh had opened the door to see Sophie. Her blonde hair was in a braided bun, a few strands hanging down. A blue dress brought out her curves and Linh blushed. Sophie stood there awkwardly for a second, and Linh began to wonder if Sophie was going to ask for Tam. But suddenly the words broke out of her mouth._

"_Linh, I love you." The words hung between them for a second, and Sophie's eyes became shiny. Linh, taken aback, stuttered._

"_Sophie? I love you too." The girls both smiled and blushed, before Sophie asked,_

"_C-can I?" Sophie whispered, blushing furiously. Linh blushed back, smiling on the inside. Sophie was so adorably oblivious. Linh nodded, knowing. Sophie tentatively leaned in, as if waiting to see if Linh would too. And she did._

_Their lips met and Linh wanted to sigh into Sophie's mouth. She was so warm, Sophie's hands on her waist. Linh's hands tangled through her hair, and Linh wanted more. But, they were outside. Not even dating. _

_Linh pulled away as Tam stormed over. But as her brother yelled in confusion, she lost herself in Sophie's warm brown eyes. Suddenly, Tam was grabbing Sophie by the shoulders. "What are you doing to her?" She gasped as Tam pulled back his arm to punch her, the girl of her dreams. She imagined Sophie, crying, with blood streaming down her face. Linh jumped in front as Tam was about to let it loose. _

"_Don't you dare."_

It wasn't until she snapped out of the flashback that she realized she had said the words aloud. She let out a long sigh and lay back down, drifting off to sleep.

**Please follow, favorite, and review!**


	4. Keefe's Reaction

**Sophie's POV**

Sophie woke up, contented. It was Saturday, the sun was shining outside the curtains she had forgotten to close. She showered and got dressed, in flowy pajama-like clothes. She trudged down the stairs to find breakfast on the table. Grady and Edaline were out on the pastures, working. Sophie sat down at the table, jumping when Keefe glittered into sight. His blue eyes shimmered with hurt and confusion. He looked at his hands and mumbled "I guess it's not fair of me to be mad about… that." Sophie gave him a weak smile. She had guessed she would get some rebuttal from Keefe and Fitz about Linh.

"And there's the mood shift," Keefe said, his signature line. Sophie stood up, putting down her breakfast, and took his hands.

"Keefe, I'm sorry. I know this hurts, but if you choose to linger it'll hurt more. And I know nobody likes hearing this, but there are plenty more fish in the sea." Sophie knew that was only part of it.

Keefe had cried his way into both Sophie and Linh's hearts, for a time being. Sophie had dated him, thought it was going to be forever! But when he tried to kiss her for the first time, she had shoved him away.

_Keefe and Sophie were sitting under the Panakes tree. Blossoms fell around them as the wind whistled. Sophie shivered, Keefe fidgeting with his hands. Suddenly, seeing her shiver, he scooted behind her, hugging her. She smiled. Back hugs were so much better than front hugs. He took her hair out of her face. The wind stopped and he scooted back to his spot. Suddenly, he leaned in to kiss her, ensnaring her like her kidnappers had done so many times before. She screamed and stood up. "What was __**that**_ _for?" Sophie demanded, enraged that he would try something like that, especially after all her kidnappings._

_Hurt and anger glistened in his eyes. "Soph, you know I love you! I'm gonna try to kiss you!" Sophie stepped back._

"_What?! Keefe, you never told me you feel like that!"_

"_Wasn't it obvious?"_

_Sophie lost it. "YOU are always the one who calls me oblivious! YOU tease me around Biana, my BEST FRIEND, to make her jealous. YOU made Linh cry the other day. I thought maybe, Keefe, with the horrible parents, would be nicer to me. But no! Keefe Sencen is just a player! A PLAYER. We're done."_

_Sophie stormed off, leaving Keefe standing under the Panakes tree._

Keefe had a tear rolling down his cheek. Sophie took a finger and gently wiped it away. "I thought it was going to be you or Linh," Keefe whispered miserably. Sophie sighed.

"Biana still exists, though she's with Dex... there are plenty of girls at Foxfire. I'm sorry, Keefe." Sophie gently uncurled his clenched fingers and pulled out his light-leaping crystal, and as he faded into the light, Sophie felt the lingering traces of their chemistry fade with him.

**Sorry, this chapter is short, again. I would love ideas, and I think the next chapter I'll react to reviews. But please remember to follow, favorite, and review!**


	5. PLEASE READ

I'm putting this story on a mini-hiatus, I've hit some real bad writers block. Also, I've gotten some more inspiration for another Sokeefe story, so...

If you have any suggestion, please lease a review on this. I may post, but much less often than my other stories- sorry!

-A sick and tired Poptart


	6. Fitz's Reaction

Sophie shut her eyes, reminding herself that this was temporary. Fitz laughed. "Oh, you think I'm kidding. I'M NOT! You stole my heart, you dropped it, and then went and broke it with the only other girl I loved!"

Sophie snapped. "And there's the problem, Fitz. You loved both me and Linh. And that day," Sophie stalked closer. "I couldn't take it anymore. So I left. You can't be mad at me for your own actions." She pressed her hands to her temples as she swirled into another flashback.

"_Fitz!" Sophie called, rapping on the door to Everglen. "FITZ!" He still didn't answer, so she licked the DNA sensor- after all her run-ins with the Neverseen, the Vackers had added her DNA so she could run. She moved down the halls of the huge house, hearing laughter from upstairs. She ran up the stairs and the laughter stopped. She could tell that Biana and Della were out shopping, and Alden was out on an assignment. She tiptoed to Fitz's room, where the door was open. Sophie peeked in to see a silver-tipped girl on the bed, lips pressed to Fitz. It looked like a good kiss, even Sophie could see that. A single tear dripped off of Sophie's chin as she stormed into the room. "Fitz?" The teal-eyed boy broke away, staring at Sophie. Her eyes teared up and she ran from the room, hair flying behind her. Sobbing, she ran outside and leaped away. She sat under Calla's Panakes tree, hugging her knees. Suddenly, Fitz glittered into sight, running towards her._

"_Sophie, I'm so sorry!" Sophie shook her head. _

"_That's not enough anymore!" Sophie shrieked. "First Keefe, then you?! I'm done. We're done. I guess this isn't "our almost first kiss" spot anymore, it's the spot where I dumped you!" _

_Sophie ran into the house, crying, and locking the door behind her. She couldn't trust any of her guyfriends anymore. _

Fitz stared for a second, taken aback by Sophie's snappiness. But she was sick and tired of all this attitude and shock from the boys. Dex was happy with Biana, which NOBODY in their group had expected, so she didn't get much rebuttal from him. All the anger faded from Fitz's eyes. He pressed her against the wall and kissed her. It managed to be both gentle and passionate. "Goodbye, Soph." He glittered away.

**Tell me what you thought of that! I'm also trying to finish up this story, so if you have any ideas please leave them in the reviews! ~Poptart**


	7. Note- Swear I'll add to this soon

Looks like the last chapter cut off- that's weird. I'm gonna try to finish up this story, so that I have more time to focus on my other stories. I also am thinking about doing a Sophie and ? pregnant story, who should I put her with?


	8. Betrayed

**Grady's POV**

Sophie really was precious when she was tired. As she came down the stairs, bleary and rubbing her eyes, he spoke.

"What were you and Biana doing yesterday, all makeovers aside?" Sophie straightened a bit.

"I actually needed to talk to you about that. And Edaline." Grady couldn't help but feel a tinge of concern at the way Sophie had been acting.

Sophie had fetched Edaline, and the three of them sat at the table. Finally, Sophie spoke. "Look, this is hard for me to say. But here we go. I'm dating Linh. Linh Song. Because I like girls."

Grady recoiled, shocked that his own daughter would betray the elven race like that. These things were unheard of, unless they ended in Exile for the couple. Edaline was the first to speak.

"Th-this is a joke, right?" Edaline's face was pale and Grady wrapped an arm around her, attempting to warm her shivering body.

Sophie's eyes widened. "Why would it be a joke?" Anger flashed in her eyes, though it was quickly replaced by panic. "Why would it be a joke?!" Sophie repeated, voice frantic.

Grady could barely keep his voice from shaking when he said "Because those relationships? We don't tolerate them. I'm sorry, Soph. You can't live here anymore."

**Sophie's POV**

The words left Grady's mouth, and Sophie felt the sheer explosion of panic. She stood up abruptly, knocking over her chair as she ran for the door. As soon as the door had slammed shut with a bang, she broke down. Completely sobbing into her knees, which were balled up against her chest.

The next moment she was conscious, Keefe was rubbing her back. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I could feel your emotions all the way over in Candleshade," he said, his eyes full of concern. "I called Linh already." Sophie's face twisted into a strange shape she'd never seen before, as Linh glittered into the meadow and sprinted over. As Linh hugged Sophie, holding her hand and whispering "It'll be okay," even Keefe stood back, not teasing, not speaking. Sophie's emotions were so open, so raw, that she didn't know if she would ever be able to trust any adult again.

**Linh's POV**

She rubbed the blonde's back as Sophie cried, head buried in her knees. Eventually, Sophie passed out from panic, mostly. Linh shot Keefe a look, and he rushed over, scooping up Sophie. Linh took the crystal, and they leaped to Tiergan's house. Keefe and Linh shoved past Tam, who was studying something in the bushed, and past Tiergan. They burst into Linh's bedroom, and Keefe set the beautiful girl down on the bed. "What happened?" Linh asked softly. Keefe choked back a sob.

"Grady and Edaline kicked her out- they- they didn't accept her for who she was." Linh wrapped her arms around Keefe.

"Keefe, trust me. I'll take care of her." Keefe nodded, and leapt away.

Linh lay down next to Sophie, who's hair was soaked from crying. Linh drew the water out of it, sending it outside. She lightly kissed the tip of Sophie's nose, which woke up the girl.

"Linh?" Sophie's arms wrapped around Linh's neck and pulled her in close, burying her face in Linh's neck.

"Yeah?" Sophie looked at Linh's face.

"Do you trust me?" Linh smiled.

"Of course."

Sophie hugged Linh tighter, their bodies crashing against one another's. "I love you," Sophie murmured into Linh.

"I love you too," Linh whispered. And they lay like that, until the sun rose, marking a new beginning. A new chapter. A new day.

**A/N I'll probably end this 'series' here, what do y'all think? From here, if I update it will probably just be to cure writers block, honestly. ~Poptart~**


End file.
